Hikigaya Hachiman tiene un secreto
by Unlimitedreamer
Summary: Tener secretos es algo común pero. ¿Que pasa cuando un secreto puede cambiar la forma de como te ven los demás? ¿Qué pasa cuando ese secreto es una persona?
1. El monólogo del prólogo monologuista

Secretos.

Al pensar en secretos es probable que muchas cosas vengan a nuestra mente, podríamos pensar en los códigos de lanzamiento de misiles nucleares, el origen de la vida, la existencia del área 51, el número de rechazos que ha recibido Hiratsuka sensei, mi amor por el Max Coffee (Bueno eso último no es un secreto) ¿La receta del pollo Kentucky, quizás?

Incluso el Dios de Abraham e Isaac, guarda celosamente en secreto su nombre. (Quizás porque es impronunciable o porque tal vez se llame Gary, y eso no intimida ni genera reverencia, es más no provoca nada.)

En fin, los secretos son tan viejos como la civilización misma. Desde el primer humano que susurro algo a un prójimo procurando que un tercero no se enterara de lo que este dijo.

Alguien dijo una vez que los secretos son los destructores de muchas relaciones, pero yo no creo que sea cierto. El 100% de las relaciones que se destruyen son a causa que en primer lugar existen dichas relaciones, así que a los secretos me los dejas en paz. ¿Eh?

Por eso como solitario soy una buena fuente para decir que los secretos son buenos, los solitarios somos los mejores en guardar secretos, somos leales al silencio y nuestras bocas están selladas. (Eso y el hecho de que estamos tan solos que no hay con quien compartir los secretos)

E incluso yo, Hikigaya Hachiman ejemplo de los solitarios, gran líder de la cruzada por los que deseamos vivir en nuestras casas esperando que nuestras esposas nos provean con el pan y admirador de Schopenhauer. Incluso yo tengo secretos y de hecho es por ello que hay tres mujeres frente a la mesa de la cafetería en la que me encuentro ahora.

Por alguna razón dos de ellas están mirándome fijamente como si exigieran una respuesta de mí.

Una con ojos que bien podrían lanzar dagas afiladas y la otra tiene la mirada como si estuviera dolida de algo. (Vaya a saber Dios que).

Alguien viene hacia mi mesa y le reconozco. Espero que no haga nada raro, es más espero que capte la situación y se vaya lejos, algo me dice que debo temer por mi integridad.

¡Hay Dios! Ahí viene y parece que va a hacer su rutina.

-¿Hola? – Dice para llamar la atención de las tres mujeres que se hayan frente mi mesa. - Lo siento, pero ¿Puedo sentarme? Estoy charlando con quien está en la mesa. - Dice con confianza y aplomo en un japonés muy formal

Las tres giran para ver mejor a quien dice que charla conmigo y se llevan una pequeña sorpresa al ver de quien se trata.

A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que me meto en este tipo de situaciones?


	2. Ciertamente, él actúa fuera de lo normal

**Ciertamente, él actúa fuera de lo normal. Pt 1.**

Últimamente Hikki ha estado actuando fuera de lo normal, podría decir que un poco más alegre, como si de vez en cuando esa aura de depresión y pensamientos negativos desapareciera y alguien normal y común apareciera, aunque sólo sea por algunos momentos concretos.

A veces deseo que estuviéramos juntos en la misma aula, pero nos tocó en salones distintos, algunos amigos de mi clase del año pasado están conmigo pero en realidad me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos otra vez.

¿Yui?, ¿Yui?

Me pregunto si Sable ya ha comido. A mamá a veces se le olvida darle de comer y sacarlo a pasear.

¿Yui?

-¿Eh?- Contesto bajando de mi nube de pensamiento.

\- No contestabas. Acaso ¿Será que estás pensando en tu enamorado? – Me dijo Hina- chan, con la palma de su mano cubriendo parcialmente su boca y dándome una mirada y sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Me sonrojo al escuchar que si estaba pensando en un enamorado, es decir ¿Hikki? ¿Enamorado de mí?

Hina chan se ríe de nuevo. - Lo siento Yui, solamente quería que escucharas lo que Tobe nos estaba diciendo -. Esta vez presto atención a lo que Tobecchi dice. (Aunque a quien le importa lo que piense o diga él. N/A)

Las clases han acabado en un suspiro y al ser costumbre que heredé del año pasado, paso por el salón de Hikki, y lo halló afuera de este recargado en la pared, con su celular y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al mirar la pantalla que creo tengo la impresión que desaparece al verme.

\- ¡Hikki! – Lo saludo. Tras tomarme unos segundos para recobrar el aliento por el sprint que hice para llegar hasta él.

\- Hola, Yuigahama, un gusto verte. ¿Nos vamos? – Me dice Hikki adelantándose como es costumbre suya.

-¡Espérame! -¿Soy una loca o me dijo "Un gusto en verte"?

Tras debatirme si lo que escuché fue una alucinación o si Hikki se encuentra de buen humor hoy. De nuevo algo interrumpe mi tren de pensamiento.

\- Yuigahama – Es la voz de Hikki quien va caminando delante de mí como costumbre suya, la que me interrumpe.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hikki? – Le contesto extrañada de que él repentinamente me pregunte algo.

\- ¿Crees que el cambio de una persona sea algo genuino? Es decir si el que una persona cambie. ¿Es eso algo genuino? – Solamente puedo recordar lo que él dijo hace tiempo sobre la búsqueda de lo genuino y ahora que lo menciona, solamente le puedo contestar con el corazón.

\- Sí el cambio viene de lo profundo de la persona y está lo hace por su bien y por el de los demás, entonces, si, si es genuino. – Le digo convencida de lo que creo.

\- Ya veo – Se limitó a responder.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntarle el por qué de la extraña pregunta llegamos a la puerta del club de voluntariado dónde otra tarde con Yukinon y Hikki me espera.

N/A: ¿A verdad que no me merezco notas del autor? Pues se joden, ya escribí 500 palabrotas y aquí les voy.

Mis límites son 3 cervezas envase tamaño mega, 2 churros de marihuana y 500 palabras escritas de una sola sentada.

Si se atienen a mis límites, yo me puedo amoldar a esta manera de trabajar, es mi primer fic y toda esa bola de tonterías, yo escribo y ustedes fingen que lo pueden hacer mejor que yo ¿De acuerdo?. Acepto reviews y aunque me gustaría tener un montón de las anteriores, como no me pagan por escribir mis chorradas, me voy agradecido si el bastardo del Fan fic critic no se aparece por mi lares porque la verdad me aburren las gentes que no viven, ni dejan vivir. Pero este fic es tan pequeño que pasaré por debajo del radar de ese wey. Asi que nos quedamos ustedes y yo, mis muy queridos lectores, los amo (pero si alguien se acerca demasiado, le tocará la patada patentada unlimited).

Ya se me acabaron las ganas de escribir, la pueden proceder a crucificarme y trapear el suelo con mi pequeño bastardo llamado fic.


	3. Ciertamente, él no está normal

Este es el juego del conde Unlimitedreamer, por favor tomen un trago de cerveza cada vez que Hachiman se comporte como un idiota en la novela ligera y traten de no terminar ebrios.

 **Ciertamente, él actúa fuera de lo normal. Pt2 (Re- loaded)**

Una hermosa tarde se desarrolla en el club de voluntariado, el viento mueve las hojas de las copas de los árboles a través de las ventanas del salón y el delicioso té únicamente puede hacer mejor el ambiente. La paz y la tranquilidad reinan en mi club, ahí estamos todos los miembros: mi mejor amiga Yuigahama – san, tetera – chan, silla – kun, ¡Ah! Y también Hikigaya – kun.

La paz reina hasta que se escuchan tres toques en la puerta.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

\- Pase – Me limito a decir aclarando mi garganta y bajando mi libro para atender a nuestro visitante.

\- - -Buenas tardes, disculpen la intromisión. – Veo que es la hermana menor de Hikigaya kun, Komachi – san.

\- ¡Yahallo! Komachi – chan , Buenas tardes Komachi – san, Yo.- Respondemos a su saludo.

Ella toma asiento a lado de su querido hermano mayor procedo a servirle té en una taza de papel y volvemos a la paz y la tranquilidad, la cual no dura mucho tiempo porque vuelven a tocar la puerta.

\- Pase – Repito la rutina de cortesía. En el fondo me gustaría que fuera una petición es algo aburrido y no hemos tenido peticiones en un buen tiempo.

\- Perdonen por la intromisión.- Veo que en esta ocasión es un chico, y al

\- juzgar por su color de corbata puedo decir que es uno de primer año, creo que tenemos una petición entre manos y es hora de trabajar.

\- Disculpen, ¿Es este el club donde ayudan a las personas a solucionar sus problemas? – El chico hace la pregunta con ciertas reservas.

\- Es descortés hablar sin presentarse primero. – Dice Hikigaya – kun desde su asiento sin prestarle mucho interés a nuestro prospecto a cliente.

\- Lo siento supon…- Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Komachi- san-

\- ¿Tomoki – kun? Genial, veo que seguiste mi consejo y viniste al club de voluntariado. – Dice Komachi – san desde su asiento con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hikigaya- san? ¿Perteneces a este club? – Dice el chico que responde al nombre de Tomoki- san, desconcertado por la coincidencia.

Hikigaya- kun baja su basura de novela ligera para examinar al chico de pies a cabeza, pues al ser todo un sis-con quiere saber si alguien ronda a su hermanita

A veces Hikigaya- kun puede ser desagradable.

\- Sí, algo así – Respondió Komachi- san restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Bueno verán mi asunto tiene que ver con….- Procedió a contarnos su problemática.

(N/A: Al autor de esta historia le da fiaca tener que explicar la problemática y como probablemente nadie lea esto, la dejaré al aire para que ustedes llenen los espacios vacios.)

\- Por lo que puedo ver aquí, tenemos un asunto del corazón.- Dije tras escuchar la historia del Tomoki – san.

\- Yo creo que es algo… ¿"Romantico"? - Dijo Yuigahama – san un poco incómoda con la historia.

\- Pues yo creo que el chico está perdiendo el tiempo. – Dijo Hikigaya- kun sin miramientos y directo al grano como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Tomoki-san dijo un poco a la defensiva.

\- Porque asumes que ella te prestará atención o caerá rendida a tus pies si sigues una estrategia tan pobremente elaborada, estás perdido. – Dijo Hikigaya – kun.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hago?- Tomoki dejó de prestar atención y solamente se dirigió a Hikigaya – kun. Esos hombres y sus cosas acerca de conquistas amorosas, presumen mucho y hacen poco.

\- Un hombre sabio que conozco una vez me dijo. "Un hombre y una mujer solamente pueden ser amigos durante un breve periodo de tiempo antes de estar encasillado en la mortal zona de los amigos". Por eso mismo peca tu estrategia, peca por mojigato, la rondarás como amigo esperando que ella se dé cuenta de tus "encantos" y lo "buen partido" que eres, cuando lo que una mujer quiere es a un hombre decidido y con valor de decir lo que piensa. – Finalizó Hikigaya- kun.

\- ¿Y si ella se burla de mí? ¿Qué hay con eso? – Bajando su tono de voz y su mirada hacia el suelo dijo Tomoki – san.

\- ¿Y que con eso? Piénsalo de esta manera. Si ella se burla de ti al confesarle de manera honesta tus intenciones de conocerla mejor. Entonces ella no valía la pena en primer lugar. – Respondió Hikigaya- kun .

\- Ven otro día si necesitas ayuda con eso. – Agregó.

Finalmente tras la promesa de que pensaría mejor las cosas, Tomoki- san se fue del salón dejando a las tres con una sola incógnita. ¿Cómo es que Hikigaya – kun se volvió tan bueno en dar consejos de amor?

Cuando finalmente iba a preguntarle a Hikigaya – kun cómo fue que se le ocurrió tal solución al problema del chico.

Se escuchó el timbre de llamada de un teléfono celular y era el de nada más ni nada menos que el de Hikigaya – kun.

\- Lo siento, recordé que tenía que comprar algo en la ciudad.- Ignorando la llamada entrante al deslizar la pantalla del teléfono.

\- Komachi, te veo en casa y recuerda no abrirle la puerta a extraños.- Dijo Hikigaya al salir por la puerta del salón.

Y con esa advertencia escueta nos dejó a las tres con la palabra en la boca, muchas dudas y una pregunta ¿Desde cuándo Hikigaya- kun se disculpa para hacer algo?

N/A: 500 palabras, auh, auh, auh, auh, (grito de espartanos a mis espaldas), mis muy merecidas notas del autor han vuelto y esta vez vengo a patear algunos traseros que se han atrevido a dejar review. ¡Nah! No se crean, los amo mucho 3 (recuerden lo de la patada). El secreto se halla en otro castillo mis chavos y recuerden no existe ingrediente secreto para la sopa de ingrediente secreto.

Tomoki se lanzará a la chava, ¿Hikigaya se ha vuelto un PUA? (Pick Up Artist pá los que no saben del Inglish) ¿Yukinon dejará de tratar a Hachiman como basura y le dirá lo que siente por él ?, el chavo del ocho pronto regresará de sus compras por la ciudad o ¿Solo fue una excusa? Entérense en el próximo episodio de su serie favorita: Po – ké – mon.

Créditos a monster y al vive 100 por su invaluable apoyo en la redacción de este escrito.


	4. La amistad del solitario

Disclaimer: Oregairu y sus elementos son propiedad de Watari Wataru, el presente documento no pretende generar ganancias tipo alguno (Salvo alimentar el monstruoso ego de quien escribió estas líneas).

El presente episodio es llevado hacia ustedes por nuestro patrocinador: Loner O's, el desayuno balanceado de todo buen solitario.

No consumir mezclado con Max Coffee, aliméntese sanamente, haga ejercicio, vote por nuestro partido, deje de tocarse ahí cochino.

La amistad.

La amistad, de los males el menor y de las trampas de la juventud quizás la más recurrente.

Para los solitarios la amistad puede resultar un concepto abstracto y difícil de explicar, es como si quisieras describirle un color a un invidente o el sonido a un sordo.

Los solitarios estamos especialmente deficientes de entender la amistad e incluso somos capaces de caer en problemas al confundirla con otros sentimientos. Como en el caso de Zaimokuza, él no aspira a tener una amistad conmigo, se podría decir que nuestro caso es mejor dicho, una camaradería fraternal con algunos toques de admiración bilateral, vamos que hay que tener mucho valor para mostrar tus escritos mal hechos una y otra vez, únicamente para verlos ser destrozados por otras personas (en este caso yo, Yukinoshita e incluso Yuigahama).

La amistad es algo valioso hoy en día, la verdadera amistad permite ver a través de los defectos de la persona más no es ciega, como decirlo, un verdadero amigo verá tus defectos y no dudará en señalártelos, pero siempre desde el amor y siempre queriéndote ver mejor que como estabas con ese defecto.

En lo particular siempre he sido reacio a dar mi amistad, tras duras experiencias en el pasado.

Salvo en una ocasión, en la que el sorprendido fui yo.

Caminando por la ciudad, observo el reloj de mi teléfono celular y veo que es momento de encontrarnos.

Recuerdo sus consejos:

1.- Echa los hombros hacia atrás.

2.- Saca el pecho con orgullo.

3.- Levanta el mentón.

4.- Esboza una sonrisa.

Decido seguir sus consejos, no quiero que se vuelva a enojar conmigo. Según esa persona, los cambios en el lenguaje corporal influyen en el proceso de pensamiento. Esa persona suele resumirlo en "Compórtate como si fueras alguien hasta que lo seas". Odio la falsedad y amo lo genuino, y aún recuerdo cuando le dije que eso de comportarte como tal persona, era lo más falso que podrías hacer.

Recuerdo su risa después de haberle comentado que consideraba falso el comportase como otra persona hasta que me dijo de manera solemne.

"Lo que has sido hasta ahora, es resultado de cómo el ambiente ha influido sobre ti, como una montaña es erosionada por los elementos, piénsalo, ni tu nombre has escogido tú, tus apellidos son heredados y gran parte de tu personalidad fue moldeada por experiencias pasadas, por situaciones que tú no has controlado porque eras muy joven para manifestar tu poder y decir que no a ciertas a cosas que no querías y que al final fueron impuestas".

"El cambio es con certeza lo único genuino que puedes hacer con tu vida, lo único que no cambia es el hecho de que todo cambia".

-Espero que no tengas planes Hachiman- Escuchó que dicen a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Les contesto.

\- Porque esta noche…. ¡Nos vamos de putas! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantando el puño en alto.

…..¿Qué?

¿Qué?

N/A: Otras 500 palabras. (Recibe una estatuilla por parte de un sexy edecán)

Gracias personas lindas, como ven, ya nos estamos acercando a la parte cachonda del fic, les prometo desmadre filosófico e intensos debates mentales, OOC, explosiones, diversión, putas y muchas cosas más (posteriormente recordarán que tengo sangre política en las venas y lo más probable es que deje un mierdero por ahí y me robe la guita y salga huyendo de la página hacia las caimán)

Saludos y paz J


End file.
